Fire Pit Fiasco
by PuppetMaster5327
Summary: When Oliver needs to do an assignment, Robbie Ray is there to help. Slash! Don't like? Don't read! And especially no negative comments. Ollie Ray!
1. The Assignment

I know, it's been ENTIRELY too long since my last story. But this is in planning. I hope you don't get mad at me for the cliffhanger... I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters!

* * *

Miley came home from school with her two friends Lily and Oliver.

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey Mr. Stewart."

"Hey Mr. Stewart," they said as the plopped down in front of the TV.

"Hey, kids. Did anything happen at school today?"

"Yes sir," Lily spoke up. "We have an assignment. We have to help someone build something."

Miley spoke next, "Lily and I are going to help Lily's next door neighbor Mrs. Walker. She needs help building a fence for her new dog." Miley walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a three sodas.

"Yeah," Lily said unenthusiastically, "that ought to be a joyous time. But, it shouldn't be terrible. Her hot nephew's going to help us."

"I don't know if I like 'hot nephews' hitting on my little girl," I said.

"Oh, don't worry daddy, he's just for looks. He's actually a huge nerd at heart."

"Well, that's a kind thing to say," Oliver said. "Just because he's a nerd doesn't mean he's not cool. I mean yeah, he lives on _Earth of Elfcraft_, but he is on the football team."

"Good for you Oliver," I congradulated him. "Miley, you need to be more like Oliver, he sees the good in people."

"Yeah," Miley said, "and he likes to be paid for setting up his friends with _Elfcraft_ dorks." She went back to the sofa in between Lily and Oliver.

"Well, Oliver, do you have any building projects yet?" I asked him.

"No," he replied. At that moment, a plan popped into my head. It was as if someone threw him a folded piece of paper with every step and every line and tossed it to him. Every detail was explained. Every action was illustrated. It was perfect.

"Well, I do need help building a fire pit in the back yard," I barked out almost too eager.

"Whoa! Really?" He sprang to his feet, "I would love to!"

"Great! You can come over when Miley and Lily go to Mrs. Walker's. Which is when, Miley?"

"Tomorrow on Saturday," She replied. That night, I prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mr. Stewart!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked into the house. Lily and Miley were at Mrs. Walker's house. Everything was set up outside – nails, wood, and the whole shah-bang. Oliver was loose-fitting, old-looking shorts and a dark orange tee-shirt. I was wearing a white tee-shirt and black athletic shorts. He walked in looking very excited to help. His father had never been around too much, so he only had me for a father figure.

"Hey, Oliver, come on in, buddy," I replied. "Everything's outside. We can start now if you want."

"Sure!"

"Ok. I measured the wood last night so we just need to assemble it." The dawn came down to day, and we worked our asses off. It turns out I had measured two pieces wrong, which was all a part of the plan. It took all of my strength to keep from growing hard in front of him, but I did it somehow. It was around six o'clock when we finished. We were both soaked in sweat and were beginning to feel sore. He plopped in a chair next to the fire pit while I got some matches. I came back and lit the fire. Oliver was talking on the phone.

"Mr. Stewart, that was my mom. She said that she has to run out of town to see her sister. Would it be alright if I crashed here tonight?" Wow, this may be easier than I thought. Although my plan was just beginning, it seemed that a new plan was in order.

"That's fine, bud. But, Jackson took his bed to college and Miley would kill me if you slept there, so we'd have to bunk. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine."

"Well, how about we pop in a movie. Looks like it's just you and me since Miley is at Lily's house tonight."

"That sounds great!"

"Ok, well I'd advise you to shower, I don't want you stinking up my couch," I told him. When we got into the house, I removed my shirt and threw it into a corner. I led Oliver into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Then, I left.

Once Oliver was done, He came out in a towel with his dirty clothes in one hand. I took them to the laundry room. Then, I went to my room and got a set of clothes for him. I gave them to him then went to the shower. Once I was done, I walked out in short green boxers. I put in the movie and sat so that he could see my bulge. Every now and then, I could see him glance at me. Once the movie was over, it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Well, bud," I said, "I know I'm not that entertaining, but maybe we could talk if you wanted to."

"Sure, I never really had any guy to talk with before," he replied.

"Well, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," then we proceeded to the bedroom and continued our conversation.

"So who do you like?" I asked as we were sitting on the bed. Then he went into a full monologue about Lily. He said that he had some feelings for one of his friends but doesn't know if he's just crazy or not.

"Well, who is it? Miley?" I questioned.

"No…"

"Then who? I promise I won't think any differently of you."

"Well… his name is Peter."

After a moment of shock I asked, "Are you bi?"

"Yes." He replied shamefully.

"Oliver, there's nothing wrong with that, believe it or not, after Miley's mom's death I had feelings for a guy. This is a very confusing time for you, so I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart," he said gladly. At that moment, we caught each other's eyes. He leaned in a couple of inches, then I closed the rest of the way. It finally worked! I had him right where I wanted him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer. My tongue was acting wild. I explored his mouth into every corner. I reached down and lifted his shirt over his head. He pulled his shorts down and his erection sprang forth. I grabbed it and massaged it while he whimpered softly. I felt him start to climax, so I stopped. He pushed me onto my back. He knelt in between my legs. Then he grabbed my package in his hand. This must've been his first time because he was very gentle. Then he unbuttoned the button and pulled out my cock. It is usually two inches when soft and extremely thick. He brought his mouth to it and kissed it. It instantly began growing in his hand until it reached ten inches. He sunk he mouth down to it's head and put his mouth on it. It completely filled his mouth. He began to move his tongue all around it. I began to moan.

He stopped after awhile and brought his pelvis to my face. His seven inch, thick cock was right at my lips. I took him all the way in. He began to face fuck me. Almost too quickly, he came and filled my mouth with his hot cum.

"Oh! Fuck me, please!" He screamed. I moved his tight hole to my pelvis. I inserted one finger and opened his hole a little. I inserted a second finger making him shiver. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt him so I inserted two more fingers. He began whimpering again. I aimed my cock at his hole.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. I inserted my cock head and waited for him to adjust. Then, I slowly eased in inch by inch. I was about seven inches in when he squeaked a sigh of pain. I slowly brought myself back out of him. I shoved in a little faster now.

"Oh, God! Faster please!" He begged. I paced myself a little faster inside of him. His cock began growing so I jacked him off with my right hand and held his waist with my left. I started moving faster and harder. I was so close to eruption.

"Oh! I'm coming!" I exclaimed. He lifted himself off of me and quickly stuck his mouth on my cock. I began shooting load after load into his mouth. Over and over again I shot cum down his throat. He began drooling a little of it from the corners of his mouth. I brought his cock over to me and sucked him off until he erupted. He came even more than the last time. We collapsed next to each other on the bed. A few minutes after Oliver quit gasping, he spoke.

"Thanks for letting me help with the fire pit, Mr. Stewart," he breathed out.


End file.
